Who's Your Daddy?
by kyuupiddo bankoku
Summary: The NBB are now in highschool & things are about 2 get wierd especially for best friends Nat and Rosalina After a party the 2 find themselves not remembering any of the party the next morning Then Rosalina finds out some lifechanging news. Natalina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Ok well um in this fanfic they're a little older than they are on the show. Nat,Thomas, Qaasim, David, and Cooper are all Freshmen, Rosalina's a Junior, and Alex and Juanita are in 6th grade (Jr.High, Middle School, whatever else you call it!!) Here's chapter one, enjoy y'all!**

**Luv Alissa **

****

**Nat's POV **

**_"Tick Tick Tick Tick_." The soft call of the clock was the only sound to be heard in the seemingly lifeless high school room. Glancing around the room I saw the frightening faces of jocks,gangstas,goths,preps, even the nerd with the glasses and the pocket protected scared me at this point. It was as if they were all staring at me. Not blinking. Not breathing. Not thinking. Just watching my every move to see if I would crack. I turned and looked at the bitter old lady behind me. Her wrinkled face showed no emotion. No compassion. No joy. Not even hatred. It's been said she never smiles, and I wouldn't find that hard to believe. I shifted my gaze to the thick wooden ruler in her right hand. As dented and worn out as it may be, it still seems to give off a strike of terror to anyone who crosses it's holder. **

**"Turn around Mr. Wolff!", she yelled crossly, breaking the silence...and possibly the sound barrier**

**"Yes m'am.", I answered quietly, slowly turning my body back around the proper way in my chair**

**"And no talking!", she yelled just as cross and loud as before**

**"Yes m...", I stopped myself quickly and pulled my hands into my lap**

**I know what your thinking, and no this isn't some ancient torture chamber...although it may as well be. No, all it is is detention. A place I never would have dreamed I would be. And yet here I am. I heard a faint giggle from next to me. I turned to see the smiling face of an all to familiar junior girl. She had long brown hair, part of which was hidden underneath a pink beenie. She had on a tight black and black striped off the shoulder top and just as tight blue jeans. Her pink and white converse were faded and slightly torn, but she never ceased to wear them. Her lids were shaded with thick black eyeliner and her lips with dark pink gloss. She was fairly tall and skiny, with the right sized curves in all the right places. She was my partner in crime...my roomate...my crush...and my best friend. But you might just know her as Rosalina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all here's chapter 2 so...enjoy!**

**Luv Alissa**

**Rosalina's POV**

**"Finally!", Nat said as detention ended and we left the room, "I thought that would never end!"**

**I couldn't help but giggle at his relief and immaturity. Then again, it was his first detention ever so I guess he has the right to be immature. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone and a stick of strawberry gum. I popped the gum into my mouth and started to text as Nat and I made our way down the stairs to find the others.**

**"Why do you always do that?", Nat asked when we reached the bottom of the first flight of stairs**

**"Do what?", I asked still chewing my gum as I texted**

**"Chew gum while you text."**

**"What's wrong with that?"**

**"I don't think I've ever seen you text without chewing gum."**

**"It keeps me occupied."**

**"And texting doesn't?"**

**"Correction...it keeps my mouth occupied."**

**"Yeah...cuz you can't keep it shut for more than 10 seconds."**

**I pushed him teasingly but still hard in the shoulder just as I spotted Cooper,David,Qaasim,and Thomas.**

**"Finally!", Thomas called to us, "I thought Kaster was never gonna' let you guys out."**

**"So did we!", Nat said as we approached them, "Man, I never knew how much torture detention was!"**

**"You'll get used to it", all of us said in unison before cracking up**

**"Can we just leave now?", David asked, looking at me**

**"Yeah but no stops on the way home you guys, I've got plans.", I said as we started to walk to the parking lot**

**Qaasim,David,Thomas,and Cooper all started to moan and complain.**

**"What, that's not fair!", Qaasim said, "You've kept us waitin' out here in 98 degree weather for over an hour!"**

**"Hey...you guys could've walked home", I pointed out, "We never said you had to wait for us."**

**Once again they started to moan and complain. We finally reached my pink convertible and I put my phone back into my pocket. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the car. I still can't believe I have my own car...let alone my license! And it's not just any car either, it's like...my totally gorgeous awesome dream car. But still, I've got to admit the guys have guts to let themselves be seen in a pink convertible! We got into the car; me (of course) in the drivers seat, Cooper shotgun, and Nat,Qaasim,Thomas, and David squeezed into the back. I started the car and reached down to grab my cd holder. I tossed it to Cooper.**

**"Choose one", I said as I brought my attention back to the road and began to drive off. **

**"What's this one?", Cooper asked holding up a white cd with no words or anything on it**

**"Uh...I don't know something I burned obviously."**

**"It must be ancient, it has like 7 layers of dust on it"**

**"Well clean it off and put it in so we can see what it is!"**

**He wiped it off onto his shirt a few times and popped it into the sterio. After a few seconds, "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy started playing. We all starting saying things like "wow" and "oh my gosh".**

**"Oh my gosh you guys, do you remember back when we used to like...LOVE this song back in the beginning of Jr.High?", I asked**

**"Yeah. And we used to put it on all the time before and after band practice!", Nat added**

**"Uh-huh. And Alex would brag about how he could play it on the drums", Qaasim said, "But when he'd try..."**

**"He didn't sound anything like it!", we all finished his sentence before laughing hysterically**

**"Shhhh! Quiet you guys here comes the chorus!", Cooper said reaching forward and turning it up**

**"Oh cool, my favorite part", Thomas said quietly**

**Within a second the chorus started and we all started to sing the words as loud as we possibly could:**

**"One night and one more time, thanks for the memories**

**Even tho they weren't so great, he tastes like you but sweeter**

**One night yeah one more time, thanks for the memories**

**Thanks for the memories, see he tastes like you but sweeter**

**Ooohhhhhhhhhhh"**

**"Wow, I guess some things never change", Nat said**

**We all agreed, but I couldn't help but think how wrong Nat was. Alot had changed in the past few years. Cooper went from a geeky control freek to a football playing hunk. He still has his unevenly spiked geeky haircut though. But he has the chisled muscles and towering heighth to make up for it...oh...and contacts. David's gone goth, well...at least his looks have. His hair is now a little longer and shaggyer, and died black. He got alot taller but still has his muscle-less, skinny frame. He also got contacts...black contacts and he wears thick black eyeliner every day. Oh and he's actually in a serious relationship with my friend Jennifer who's also goth. Qaasim's a male cheerleader. His dreads are shorter and he dresses really preppy. But he still manages to get all the ladies with his incredible flirting skills...which is probably why his last 5 girlfriends have dumped him after a week. Thomas is Mr.Popular. He's on the baseball team,the basketball team,the track team,yearbook, and he's a A- student. Everybody knows and loves Thomas. Nat is just your average freshman I guess. Average height, average weight, average grades. His amazing chocolate brown eyes have only gotten darker and his lucious brown hair slightly shorter. He's of course in choir and he does yearbook too with Thomas. After all these years I've still never stopped having a crush on Nat. And now he's my best friend and roomate. Well...everyone else is my roomate too I guess but still! Nat's different...and even though he hasn't changed much to anyone else...to me he seems to have changed more than anyone. But it's wierd because I can't say HOW he's changed. Oh and me? I'm head cheerleader on the school's squad. Cheerleading pretty much rules my life now. I plan on cheering for the rest of my life. But let's not go to far into the future. Let's just focus on what's happening now. I finally pulled into the driveway and everyone piled out the car in a race for the door, acting like complete maniacs pushing and shoving each other except for David and me. Hey...maybe some things DON'T change after all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow peoples thanks for all your awesome comments!! Ok ya I know I have no reviews here yet but I have loads on my site. So if ur not a member of Girl Of My Dreams and u support Natalina (Nat+Rosalina...which I assume u do if ur reading this fic) then hurry up and join! **

**Luv Alissa**

** Nat's POV**

**The guys and I raced onto the couch to do some much needed tv watching. I grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels slowly. **

**"News.Sports.Cartoons.", I mumbled as I searched through various shows**

**"I'm gonna take a shower and get ready!", Rosalina called to us from her room**

**"Yeah sure, whatever.", we all replied, not really paying attention**

**I still can't believe that our record company bought us a house...or that our parents agreed to let us leave the house as freshmen and a junior! Our house is amazingly big, and the coolest thing is our rooms. I think they're called...combination rooms...or something like that. We each have 2 beds, and 2 doors. One of the doors leads us in and out of our room, and the other leads us to a bathroom, which we share with one other person. Each bathroom also has two doors, one leading into your room, and one leading into someone else's room. So it's pretty much like we all share a room and a bathroom with someone else in a way...Cooper's with Thomas,David's with Qaasim, I'm with Rosalina, and then there's one for a guests like Alex and Juanita. Alex stays with us most weekends, and Juanita comes with him quite a bit. In fact, my dad should be calling any minute to say that they're on their way over here. Just then, the phone rang. I reached over the table and grabbed it. The caller ID said WOLFF, S. **

**"How did I know?", I asked myself giving Qaasim the remote and walking into the kitchen**

**"Hey dad.", I said answering the phone**

**"Oh hey Nat...how'd you know..."**

**"Caller ID dad."**

**"Right. It's impossible to keep up with technology these days...uh...but, anyways...I'm leaving right now to bring Alex over."**

**"Figured. Alright, see ya then", I said hanging up and going back to the couch**

**"Alex is gonna be here soon...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WATCHING?!?!", I said as I saw everyone but David glued to the tv, where a gorgeous latina woman was dancing like a slut, practically nude.**

**"MTV music videos...don't you love 'em?", Qaasim said in a hypnotised voice**

**"Oh yeah.", Cooper agreed in the same tone, giving him a high five.**

**David got up and began to walk down the hall to his room. I sat down where he had been.**

**"What's his problem?", Thomas asked looking back at him for a second**

**"He's a loyal boyfriend to Jennifer. What's wrong with that?", I asked**

**"What's WRONG?!", Qaasim practically screamed. **

**He grabbed my head and moved it towards the tv screen and pointed. **

**"NOT wanting to watch THAT is wrong!"**

**I found myself being taken in by the tv as well. **

**"Point taken...somewhat...", I said giving him a high 5, my eyes not leaving the screen**

**We sat there watching music video after music video, them getting better and better each time. And the girls getting skimpier and skimpier.**

**"What are you guys watching?", Rosalina's cheerful voice said from behind us suddenly**

**Qaasim quickly fumbled to turn off the tv, "Uh...nothing, right guys?"**

**"Yeah. Nothing.", we all agreed**

**"The tv was on when I walked in here.", she said**

**"Uh...no it wasn't. Right guys?", Thomas asked**

**But it was too late. She grabbed the remote out of Qaasim's hand and turned on the tv. She gasped and turned it off, then smacked us all on the head with the remote.**

**"OW!", we all screamed in pain, looking at her for the 1st time since she's been out here**

**The second I laid eyes on her however, my "OW" became a "WOW". I couldn't believe how incredibly hot she looked. She had on a clingy white halter top and super tight black jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Her eyelids and lips were both glittery.**

**"Let this be a lesson to you!", she screamed furiously before sitting down next to me**

**"Hot date?", I asked changing the subject**

**"Actually, I've got 4.", she said not looking at me**

**"With who?"**

**"Candy, Candice, Alissa, and Jennifer"**

**"Your going on a date with my girlfriend?", David's cold voice startled us**

**"Uh-huh", Rosalina said quietly, a frightened look on her face as she looked at David, "And Candy, Candice, and Alissa."**

**"Fascinating.", he said, his words sending a chill up my spine**

**Just then, a loud car horn was heard, followed by someone screaming, "ROSALINA!!! LETS GO WE'RE GONNA' BE LATE."**

**"That's my ride.", she said getting up and walking out the door**

**"Uh...don't...don't stay out to late...and...be careful...", I said**

**"Thanks MOM!", she teased as she shut the door behind her**

**"Hey guys...", I began to speak but I was cut off by Qaasim's hand over my mouth**

**"Save it Nat. We all know what your going to say.", Qaasim said**

**I opened my mouth to speak again, but shut it, realising they were right.**

**"Man, when are you just going to make out with her and get it over with?", Thomas asked**

**"I agree Nat. Your time is ticking.", David added**

**"That's just wrong. She's my best friend and...", I started**

**"Nat. You know you want too. The WORLD knows you want to.", Cooper said, "Time to face the facts. If you don't soon...someone else will."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalina's POV**

**I was sitting in a local restaurant with my 4 closest girl friends, Candy, Candice, Alissa, and Jennifer (Davids GF). This was our almost weekly hangout spot where we'd come to get away from men and whatnot...ok fine, and to gossip!**

**"So wait...", my friend Alissa laughed, her short auburn curls bouncing, "The guys were really watching..."**

**"Pretty much!", I said taking a sip of my Sprite**

**Everyone except Jennifer broke into hysterics. Jennifer just stared at me with her cold, dark, thickly lined eyes.**

**"Was David?", Jennifer finally asked**

**I shook my head, "Actually, no. He was the only one who wasn't watching it!."**

**"Wow Jen! You really lucked out finding a guy that's so loyal", Candy said through a mouthful of pizza**

**"Yes. I know.", Jennifer replied cooly**

**"So what'd you do when you caught 'em Rosie?", Candice asked propping her elbows on the table and placing her chin in them**

**"Oooh yeah. You let 'em have it?", Alissa asked taking a slow gulp of her drink**

**"You mean AFTER my eyes practically fell out of my head? I hit 'em with the remote."**

**Alissa starting laughing and accidentally spat out most of her drink onto her shirt, making all of us crack up.**

**"Did you say anything to them though or were you just like what the hell?", Candice asked handing Alissa some napkins**

**"Not really. And it's like...I'm not so surprised that the others were watching it. It was mostly..."**

**"Nat?", Candy finished my sentence**

**I nodded and took a bite of my pizza.**

**"You know...", Candy said staring at me funny, "You and Nat would make really cute babies!"**

**I started choking on my pizza with shock. Alissa whacked me on the back until I stopped. Then everyone except Jen and I started laughing. Candice started digging into her pocket. She pulled out her cell and began to press a bunch of buttons.**

**"What are you doing?", Jen asked not really interested**

**"Looking for...oh cool, here it is!", she said**

**She reached across the table and held her phone up to my face. Everyone except me started to crack up.**

**"Oh wow, they're right Rosalina! You and Nat would make really pretty kids.", Alissa said biting her lip**

**"What the...", I said grabbing her phone and looking at the screen**

**Sure enough, a picture of Nat was on the screen. I closed the phone and threw it at Candice.**

**"You guys need help.", I said half-angry**

**"No Rosalina, I believe that's you. But...whatever let's just stop...so Candy, what's the deal with your party", Alissa asked completely changing the subject**

**I forgot to mention that Candy's dad owns a local club, and it is HUGE. He's out of town and agreed to let Candy have a party at the club on one of the night's it would normally be closed.**

**"Oooh! Ok well...it's definatly going on. Next Saturday, 7pm.", Candy said enthusiastically**

**Just then a waiter walked by with a martini.**

**"Hey!", I said stopping him, "Can I have one of those?"**

**"Nice try Rosalina!", he smirked and kept walking**

**All of us started to once again laugh hysterically**

**"He knows your name?", Candice laughed**

**"Yeah well that's what happens when you guys drag me here like...every weekend!"**

**"When we DRAG you here?", Candice practically yelled in a fooling-around sort of voice, "Ok. And don't tell me. You'd rather us all just go hang at your house right?"**

**I shrugged, "Sure."**

**"Yeah. So you can stay there and love on Nat all day!", she added, "Nat! Oh Nat! Nat oh-oh-oh!"**

**"Ok 1st of all, I don't sound like that", I said regarding her pitiful imitation of my voice,"And second...EW!"**

**"Yeah...sure!", they all said sarcastically**

**"Oh COME ON you guys! I thought you would understand by now, Nat and I...we're just friends!"**

**"Whatever you say Rosie", Alissa added sarcastically**

**"Hey Alissa...you should ask Qaasim to be your date to my party", Candy said**

**"You guys really think so?", Alissa asked quietly**

**"YES!", we all screamed, making her eyes widen**

**Alissa's had a big crush on Qaasim for a long time, but refuses to ask him on a date ever.**

**"Ok, now that she's taken care of...who are you gonna' ask Rosie?", Candy asked turning to me**

**"Oh I don't know I'll probably just do what I normally do, go as friends with Nat."**

**"Sure Rosalina!", Candice mocked using airquotes, "Your going to "go" as "friends" with "Nat"!"**

**"Why'd you put quotes around Nat?", Jennifer asked**

**Candice shrugged, "That's not the point. The point is that Rosalina likes Nat, end of story!"**

**So...maybe I do like Nat. Ok fine, I definatly like Nat. But we're just friends...best friends! That's all! And what if he doesn't like me back anymore? Now everything's gone complicated, see!? That's why Nat and I just need to stay friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all thanx 4 the awesome reviews! Ok next chap is when things slowly start to get a little "wild" (ok...so maybe now SLOWLY...). So as a heads up remember y'all this fic is rated M for MATURE so read with caution. Oh and sorry this chaps kinda short.**

**Luv Alissa**

**Nat's POV**

**I layed on my bed starting at the ceiling. The only sound to be heard was the faint noise from Alex and Juanita's video game. I rolled over and looked at my clock. 7pm...where the HECK is Rosalina?! Just then the piercing screach of the doorbell was heard, drowning out the video game.**

**"ALEX! Can you get that?!", I called**

**"Ok!"**

**Ah...silence once again. Unfortunatly, the silence ceised once more with loud giggles, footsteps, and "hello"s. Rosalina! I jumped off my bed and left my room quickly. **

**"Hey Nat.", Rosalina greeted me with a smile**

**"Uh...hey Rosalina...ladies..."**

**"Hi Nat.", Candice,Alissa,Candy, and Jennifer all said in unison**

**"Where's David?", Jennifer asked, her emotionless voice forcing my body still**

**"Uh...in his room"**

**She made her way down the hall before anyone could blink. **

**"Does anyone else think she's kinda creepy?", Alex asked looking back at her for a second**

**We all busted up with laughter.**

**"So...you guys gonna hang here?", I asked eying the remaining 3 girls**

**"Uh...I'm down with staying for just a little bit...what about you guys?", Alissa asked looking at Candice and Candy**

**"Yeah...well...for a little bit...", Candice replied quietly looking at the ceiling**

**"Fine with me.", Candy added**

**"Hey Nat who's...oh...hey Alissa...Candice...Candy...Rosalina...", Qaasim asked coming into the room with Thomas and Cooper on his tail**

**"Hey guys!", they all said in unison once again**

**"So Candy...what's the deal with the party?", Thomas asked sitting next to Alex who was lost in his video game along with Juanita**

**"Next Saturday...", she said glancing at Alex and Juanita and then turning to us with a sly grin, "But ya' know...once the kiddies go to bed...I JUST might have something we can use to have a little party of our own."**


End file.
